


The Kindest Of Kisses (Can Break The Hardest Of Hearts)

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [73]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean wants Seth.





	The Kindest Of Kisses (Can Break The Hardest Of Hearts)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Ambrollins, light trailing fingertips anywhere?

They’re laying in bed together, having a lazy day in bed. Seth’s dragging his fingertips all over Dean’s naked torso, lingering over the tiny curve of Dean’s belly. Dean squirms ever so often, Seth tickling him, but he allows it, knowing Seth isn’t really aware of what he’s doing and it’s nice to have someone so in love with you that it just comes out naturally, even if they aren’t conscious of it. 

Seth keeps it up though and Dean’s been hyper sensitive since the pregnancy and Seth’s light touches are starting to turn him on. He squirms some more, a tiny moan escaping him. Seth turns to look at him, taking in Dean’s flushed face, watching as the blush spreads down his chest and belly, making Seth grin at him.

“Please.” Dean whispers, reaching out to Seth. 

Seth straddles Dean, leaning down to kiss him gently, rocking his hips into Dean’s, making him moan. He tangles his fingers in Seth’s hair, pushing up against Seth. He kisses him harder, whining in the back of his throat as Seth pulls back from the kiss.

Seth moves down, parting Dean’s thighs and tugging off his boxers, tossing them off the bed. He kisses up and down Dean’s inner thighs, avoiding his erection, despite Dean’s hands in his hair, trying to guide him to it.

He nips at the sensitive skin, sucking a few biting kisses here and there, soothing the marks with his tongue. Finally, he drags the flat of his tongue up the underside of Dean’s dick, making him moan loudly, arching his back. 

He takes the head of Dean’s cock into his mouth, reaching up and stroking what isn’t in his mouth. Dean pants, rocking his hips up into Seth’s mouth. 

“Seth, please. I’m so close.” Dean groans as Seth takes Dean all the way in, relaxing his throat and swallowing around him. 

Dean comes with a shout, Seth letting him thrust into his mouth a few times, sucking him through his orgasm. He slowly pulls away from Dean, swallowing Dean’s come. 

Dean pulls him up to lay beside him, pushing his hand into Seth’s boxers and leaning in to kiss him as he wraps his fingers around Seth’s cock, stroking him quickly. 

Seth moans into the kiss, resting one hand on Dean’s belly, stroking the curve, fingers seeking it out automatically. He breaks the kiss with a gasp, biting his lip as he comes over Dean’s fingers, hips twitching up into Dean’s fist. 

Dean kisses him again, pulling his hand out of Seth’s boxers as Seth wiggles out of them, wincing at the mess. He wipes himself off with them, handing them to Dean, who wipes his hand off and then tosses them on the floor with his own. Seth curls one hand around Dean’s hip, pulling him closer, tangling their legs together. 

Dean mumbles something about a nap now and Seth agrees, kissing him gently.


End file.
